Missing
by NinkSmiley
Summary: Part 3 of Don't cry. It's Tobias's POV again. please review. "Ice cream? For lunch?" "You bet." He starts dancing around the room. Tris shows up at the door. "What's all the dancing for?" "Ice cream for lunch." I explain. "Oh," I catch Colin and lift him on his bed. "C'mon, let's get you sorted out."
1. Chapter 1 - Just a regular morning

**Okay I know I said that the third part was gonna be called Memories but the idea really sucked so I just came up with a better one at school (I was really bored). Memories was actually ten years later just before Tris goes back and well she remembers stuff but I can't just generate 10 years of memories because well it would be extremely boring and I really need to practice stuff like not being boring**

**Because Even in death got its title from an Evanescence song I might just make this clear. I know Evanescence has a song called Missing but the title came before I could remember about the song and it got stuck. Okay so maybe we'll go to the story for any grammatical mistakes.  
**

_4 years later_

1st chapter – Just a regular morning

I jump up when my alarm clock goes off. Why does the noise have to be so loud? I turn it off and start looking for my socks. Apparently the beeping wasn't loud enough for Tris, because she's still sleeping. "Tris, wake up!" "Just one more minute, please!" she says. "Okay," I laugh and go to wake Colin up.

"Colin, wake up," I say and shake him. He mumbles something and pulls his blanket over his head, just like Tris does. "But Colin, you'll be late for kinder garden." "I don't wanna go to kinder garden," he says. "There's ice cream today for lunch and if you're not gonna wake up, you'll miss it." He suddenly jumps up. His blond hair is pointing in every possible direction. "Ice cream? For lunch?" "You bet." He starts dancing around the room. Tris shows up at the door. "What's all the dancing for?" "Ice cream for lunch." I explain. "Oh," I catch Colin and lift him on his bed. "C'mon, let's get you sorted out."

About an hour later we drop Colin at the kinder garden. Then we both go to work. Tris got a job, which is almost as dull as mine, according to her descriptions. In the elevator we run into Zeke and his new girlfriend, Mary. Tris and I barley know her, because she was in Abnegation too. She's probably the most selfless person alive. She'd never harm a human being so I don't exactly know how she's fallen in love with Zeke, because he's the right opposite of her.

At work I have to do a lot of really boring paperwork but lucky for me, my boss has a cold, so he doesn't watch over my shoulder all the time.

When it's finally time for lunch Tris and I wait in the cafeteria for Colin. Teachers always bring kids and they eat lunch with their families. Colin's teacher, Miss Evans comes to us. "Colin just went to the bathroom. He'll come in about 5 minutes or so." She says and helps other children find their families.

"Is he gonna find his way here?" asks Tris, worried. "He's a smart kid. Don't worry."

We wait for five minutes. Then ten. Then fifteen. "I'll go check the bathroom." I say. There's only one bathroom between the kinder garden and the cafeteria so he must be in there. I step in and look around.

It's empty.


	2. Chapter 2- Lockdown

**Sorry for my late, late update, but i had a busy weekend, prom and then the most horrible, monsterous writer's block (and i still have it) so yeah, don't expect this to be good.**

No. It can't be empty. Maybe he went to the ladies bathroom. He sometimes makes mistakes like that.

I go check to there, but there's only one lady there, giving me 'the look' meaning 'what the hell are you doing here' look. Counting out the lady, there's nobody there.

Okay. Calm down. Think. Where could he go? Maybe he went to the cafeteria and we just missed each other. Yes. It's got to be this. I go back to the cafeteria. Tris is still standing there, looking concerned. No sign of Colin.

"Did you find him?" Tris asks me. "Not yet. Maybe he went to the other toilet." I say and go to Miss Evans. "Where did he go?" I ask her. "To the toilet," "Yes, but to which toilet?" "The one next to the kinder garden." "But he's not there!"

I live in a huge skyscraper. We have rooms, work places, kinder garden, school, cafeteria, gym, clinic and ER and even a small police station. The only two things that we don't have are fire department and the hospital, in which Caleb and Mary work.

Now how to find a four-year old in such a huge building? I had no idea until one of the guys in the police department declared a lockdown. Then they asked people to help us find Colin. I was surprised because over a hundred people came. We organized in groups, each with three people and we searched floor by floor.

I was with Tris and Christina in 47th floor, in which we lived. We searched our room and the hall and the toilets. Some of the people let us search their rooms too. Still, after about three hours of searching, we didn't find him. The police called off the search and we had to go down, to their department again.

"So, this isn't a kid, who got lost, because we'd find him by this time." said Officer Tucker. "So what is it?" Tris asked.

"Someone kidnapped him."


	3. Chapter 3 - Message

Kidnapped.

I try to process this while the officer starts talking again. "So, I need you to remember if there was anybody who hated Colin,"

_Kidnapped._

"Anyone who would want to hurt him. Do you guys know anyone?"

Kidnapped. "I don't think so… I mean, why would anyone want to hurt a four-year old?" Tris's words put me back in reality. Seriously, why would anyone want to hurt him? He's just a child.

"Maybe, he wanted to scare us," I say. The doors behind us suddenly open and Caleb walks in. "What happened? I came as soon as I could, we had some problems, Mary got really mad, because they wouldn't let her test an experimental…" Tris looks at him. "You know, maybe I'll tell about it later…" "Yes, maybe later," says Tris with a bitter voice.

"Whoever kidnapped him, got him in the middle of lunch, when everybody was in the cafeteria, so I suspect, they sedated him and took him in a bag…" Tris starts crying. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud," he begins to apologize while I pull Tris closer to me. "Anyways, I think we should make a list of suspects now." Says Tucker and pulls a piece of paper form somewhere.

However we cannot seem to make a list because really, who would want to hurt him? In the end, Caleb jumps in and suggests a few people that I don't even know they exist. "Sometimes, they talk about him in the hospital." He explains. "What did they say?" asks Tucker. "Well, they asked me a lot of stuff about him…" "What stuff?" I ask him. "The regular, how he's doing, when's his birthday, what does he like and stuff but they seemed overly interested. It was a bit creepy, actually." "Okay, well question them tomorrow," Says Tucker and then looks at us. "You guys can stay here or go home." He says and leaves.

"Do you want to stay here?" I ask her. She sniffs and leans her head on my shoulder. There's a couch and someone brings us a blanket. It's not like we could even sleep, under the circumstances given.

Whoever took him must've seen him. He probably planned it for weeks and just waited for the right opportunity. Suddenly I feel the urge to go check our room again.

"Tris, I'll just go check our room," I say. "I'm coming with you," she says and we go.

I wasn't expecting anything there, but I was still a bit disappointed. I thought they might release him. We still check his room. Empty. No wait.

There's a piece of paper on his pillow. Tris gasps. I read the message. And again. And again. This doesn't make sense. I stare at the letters, cut from the newspaper, so long they start dancing before my eyes. There are only two words written:

_Little lamb._


	4. Chapter 4 - And another message

I pull myself away from the paper but the letters are still in front of my eyes, like they are forever stuck in my brain. Probably because they are.

"This makes no sense at all…" whispers Tris. She wants to take it. "No wait! Fingerprints!" I stop her. We go down to get the police.

"Is this his nickname?" one of the policemen asks us. "No," "Does he have any toys like sheep?" "No, nothing." Says Tris. "Then this really makes no sense at all."

"Maybe it's an anagram," says Caleb from the back. "An anagram?" "Yes, you just have to mix the letters. Can I have a marker, please?" he asks the policeman. "Yes, sure," he says and takes one from his drawer. Caleb starts writing something on the whiteboard.

"No, no, no, it makes no sense at all."

"Sir," another policeman walks in and shows a piece of paper in a plastic bag. "There's another one." I get closer to read it.

_It's the biggest clue I can give you. Think again. Little lamb. The kidnapper will kill him if I tell you anything about the kidnapper's identity. _

"I'll go check this for finger prints." Says the policeman and leaves.

"We need to find out more about the kidnapper's identity." Caleb says. "Are you mad? Do you want to kill him?!" Tris yells at him. "No. Because he can't be killed. He's half angel, remember? We have advantage here," "Yeah, right. Advantage." Tris mutters. "Okay, so maybe if we just stopped thinking about if he is mortal or not and just focus on actually finding him, before we actually find out whether he's mortal or not, that'd be great." "Tobias is always right." I hear Zeke's voice from behind of me. I turn around and see Zeke and Christina and Will. "What are you doing here?" Caleb asks. "We're here to help. Duh." Christina says.

I have no idea how, but we let them stay. "But Will…" Tris begins. "Nobody knows him anyways. And if they do, they probably won't recognize him…" "Gee, thanks, Christina," "Sorry but it's true." "Hey, did I tell you about that angel…" Will and Christina start talking about something, and I try to ignore all the voices, because I need to think.

There is something really annoying about ignoring people because you can never ignore the voice inside of your head. And right now the voice inside of my head is muttering a melody, which I don't know the words to.

Okay, stop. What could little lamb mean? I try to focus on the symbolic here, maybe some location, but the melody keeps getting louder and louder and then I hear the words of the song.

And suddenly I know who the kidnapper is.

**And so do at least two of readers, congratulations, you are Sherlock. Speaking of Sherlock, I made a blooper, which I would probably put in, if this was a crossover. But it's a blooper so it has to be not serious.**

**The policeman comes into room again. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself! I am detective inspector Lestarve. I have two people who will help you find Colin. Ladies and gentlemen! Meet Shermock Holmes and John Watdaughter. The most brilliant high-functioning sociopath and blogger you will ever meet. "Psychopath," said Shermock bitterly. "Vlogger. I'm a vlogger." Said John with a bored voice. **

**Well anyways, this is all a joke, I love Sherlock, I am obsessed with Sherlock, I wanna marry Sherlock, but I'll leave him to John. **

**Anyways, if you know who the kidnapper is, resist the urge of reviewing about it, PM me instead. And to people who don't want spoilers, I wouldn't go watch reviews. Anyways, to the two who already figured it out, congrats again and free cookie for you. But you only got figurd 50% of it because I'm throwing in a free plot twist (aka It's Moriarty again).  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mary had a little lamb

**hello and sorry it took me so long to update i was on vacation. well, this chapter is a bit longer. **

I press a pack of ice on the back of my neck. "You didn't have to hit me." I mutter to Zeke. "Oh yeah? Want another one?" "Calm down. And you shut up. You'll only make the bleeding worse." "I think I got punched in the nose quite a lot of times, talking does not make it worse… see? It's gone." "Because the ice on your neck shrieked your veins, causing the bleeding to stop." "Oh, thanks god you're a doctor,"

"You really think it was Mary?" asks Will. "I'm sure it's Mary. The little lamb was referring to an old song, Marry had a little lamb. And, besides, we haven't seen her all day." "It's because she works in a hospital that is maybe _outside_!" "Yes, but she'd probably be back by now. I mean it's 1 am." "She's probably in our room." "Wanna go check?" "Yes, but why would she kidnap him?" Caleb jumps in. "I haven't exactly figured that out yet." Caleb glances at the whiteboard. "It's not an anagram!" says Tris.

"Or maybe there is. It's a long-shot but it's possible. Mary begins with an M and there's only one word besides Mary, that has an m in it and that's lamb," "So?" asks Christina. "So if we remove the m we get lab. Now what does lab remind you of?" "Hospitals," says Christina. "Tests?" "Microscopes," "You?"

"Christina, no, Tris, close enough, Tobias, not related and Zeke, I work in surgery." "Lab rats?" Will suggest. "Yes. Now if Tris and Tobias ever listened, we'd probably not be having this conversation." "What now? Can't you just tell us what it is?" "Now, Tris remember, when I first came in, I said sorry I'm late. It was because we had a scandal, because Mary wanted to test an unapproved experimental drug on people. All she needed was a lab rat." "Yes, but Colin wasn't sick or anything…" I say. "It's a drug for cancer. It can be used on healthy people. She needed to see the side effects."

"Nonsense. Mary would never do that." "Zeke, I'd be very grateful if you just shut your mouth for one second, I'm trying to think." "Think about what?" "Where could she be?" "She's up in our room, Caleb, I told you!" "Actually you told Tobias…" mutters Caleb. "You know what?" says Christina and comes closer to Zeke. "Go check your room then, if you're so sure of it. C'mon, go!" she says, turns him around and gives him a little push. "Then come back down and we'll see who's right."

"But, Caleb, Colin was kidnapped during lunch." Says Tris. "Well the fight started a bit before lunch." The door opens again and Zeke comes in. "Okay, you're right, she's not there." He says. "So, what are we gonna do?" "Zeke, you're so stupid," says Christina. "It's a bit obvious. We're gonna sort this out the Dauntless way."

Thanks god I never threw my gun away. Zeke also has his gun, but he says he won't shoot. Just for protection and stuff. Christina has a knife. Caleb, Tris and Will are still unarmed, but Caleb says, he'll take a scalpel or something, once we reach the hospital and Tris and Will don't exactly need guns.  
But we have problems even getting to the hospital. There are two underground trains to the hospital. One is like an ambulance and the other is for doctors to go to work. Of course, to get to them, you have to swipe a card under a scanner. Only a paramedic card can get the door open for more than one person, but Caleb doesn't have a paramedic card and the machine doesn't let you swipe the same card twice. We can't crawl under and we can't climb over. Then Caleb gets an idea. He swipes his car under exit, but he doesn't go out and we take his card and go in. it takes us 3 minutes, but eventually we're all in. "Now we just wait for the train…" says Caleb. "And…when does it come?" asks Christina. Caleb looks at his watch. "In four minutes."

I sat down on the bench. "Do you still remember how to shoot?" Tris asks me. "Please, he's the legendary Four!" Will jokes. "If I don't, I'll just improvise but I'm pretty sure I could never forget how to use a gun."

We sit quietly for a couple of minutes and then the train arrives. It's completely empty. The whole ride to the hospital, we were quiet. So quiet you could hear a needle drop **(my best translation from Slovenian)**.

Then we walk into the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6- If we play very quiet my lamb

I had no idea hospitals were so full so late (or so early). There were doctors everywhere in the lobby. "Caleb! Which part of the hospital is empty at night?" Tris asks. "The morgue, sometimes… maybe some of the labs… oh, yes, he must be in clinical trials dept. it's usually empty at night."  
"So let's go there." Christina says. "Yes, slight problem… you have to go through the ER first…" said Caleb and pointed to the most crowded part. "So at this part I would suggest that you hide guns, unless you want to get arrested." "How are we gonna get through?" Tris asks. Caleb thinks for a second. "One by one. I'll go first." He says and disappears into the crowd. "I'm going next," says Tris and goes after him. About a minute later I go after her. "Hey, the exit's in the other way," one of the doctors says. "Yes, well, I… um, I forgot my phone." I say. "Okay," he says and I go on. It takes about five minutes for the rest to come. I look around. We are on an empty dark hallway with black leather chairs. "Waiting room. The lab is this way." Caleb says. "Are you sure, she's in the lab?" "No, but it's most likely." We go towards the lab. The light is on. We open the door and guess who's there. "Where's Colin?" "What happened to Colin?" She asks. "Don't play innocent. Where. Is. He?" Tris repeats. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Did something happen to him?"  
I pull my gun out. "Where is Colin?" "Whoa, calm down. Are you okay? What happened to Colin?" She says. "Just stop it, Mary." Says Zeke "We know it was you." "Do you have a proof?" "The message." I say. "What message." "We got a message saying little lamb. Does Mary had a little lamb ring a bell to you?" "And you based that on a nursery rhyme that's not in use for at least 150 years?" (Note this is the future) "Well, yes…" "You accused me of kidnapping Colin because of an old song?" "Aha!" Christina yells. "What?" Will asks her. "You said that we accused you on kidnapping Colin?" Mary nods. "We never told you what happened to Colin." "So where is he?" Will asks. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" "No, it was my twin brother. Where is Colin?"  
Mary sights and walks out of the lab. We follow her. After a minute of walking we arrive to a dead end. "Room 216." Says Mary. Everybody stays outside while Tris and I walk in. It's very quiet. The window is opened and there's a bed by the wall. We run to it. But it's empty.  
Except for a little note. 


	7. Chapter 7-Mary never has to know

**Now you have to read the last two chapters' titles together. It's a part of lyrics for Loose control (evanescence again). Just one little thing. Harry Potter is the best book to read on a train. Right? Also the address in this chapter is made up. I have no idea how Chicago looks like…**

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Oh god, please no. No.

I can't properly see the letters on the tiny piece of paper. But it's cut from a newspaper. I can see that.

The bed is still warm. I run to the window. There's no one there.

"Colin?" I hear Tris's voice behind me. Words can't describe all the emotions in it.

I look at the tiny piece of paper again. I can finally see the words.

_Come to 304 Weber Street. Don't bring guns or the police or the kid is dead. Only Tris can come with you. If you don't show up by 4 am, He's dead. _

I look at the time. It's 3:34. It takes you 45 minutes if you walk. "C'mon, Tris, we gotta go!" "Colin?" I grab Tris and pull her to the door. "Where's Colin?" "304 Weber Street." "How do you know that?" "They left a note…" "Who?" "I don't know but if we're not there by 4 am they're gonna kill him!" We run past the lab. Zeke, Christina, Caleb and Will all look at us with surprise. "Stay there! Don't follow us!" I yell.

We run out of the hospital and towards Weber Street. It's a street full of abandoned buildings. I only know it because of the zip lines. It had had to be raining because the streets are all wet. We run left and right and up and right and then left. "What time is it?" Tris asks me when we're one block away from Weber Street. I peer at my watch. "3:52!" We run around the corner and we're on Weber Street.

304 Weber Street is about 6 stories tall **(they're called stories right? Or are they floors?)**, without a facade and all the windows are broken. There's a light in one of the windows on top floor. "Do you have any weapons?" I ask Tris. "No." "Okay." I throw my gun in the bush. "Tobias what the hell?" "We mustn't have weapons." I push the metal door and we run up the stairs.

It's 3:55. We'll make it. 4th floor.

There are no doors. There's plastic where doors are supposed to be. All dark except 6th floor, 7th door. We remove the plastic and walk into the apartment.

Colin is tied up on a chair. He's pale and unconscious. I can't bear to look at him like that. I step to him so I can untie him.

"Wow, wow, slow down." I hear a voice. I look up and see three tall men, wearing black suits. I don't know them. But according to Tris's gasp, she does.


	8. Chapter 8 - Light

**Put some dramatic music while reading. Dun dun dun. **

"Who are you?" I ask. "Oh, Tris knows who we are. She's responsible for our fall." **(I accidentally wrote she's responsible four our fall)**

"But how did you…" "We killed so many of them we know how to survive when someone kills us." Said the first one. Tris grabbed my hand. "We can kill your boyfriend easily enough. Killing a human is easy. Killing an angel is a bit harder. But killing a half-half…that's a bit hard…But we can manage it…" said the other one. "No." Says Tris "I'm not gonna let you do this." "Okay. There's another option…" Says the third.

"Remember when we gave you three choices? Well this time you only have two." Says the first one again. I suddenly realize who are they. The former angel leaders. "Either we kill Colin and Tobias or we kill you and they live"

"Tris." I say "No. Don't. Kill me instead and let them live!" "Sorry, not an option." Says the second one.

"Okay." "What? Tris, no! Don't!" "Mom? Dad?" Colin lifts his head. "You can kill me. But please, let me say goodbye." Her voice is shaking. "Sure."

"Tris, no what are you doing?" "What am I supposed to do?" she steps up to Colin. "Hey, Colin," "Mom?" "You have to be brave, okay?" Her voice breaks. "Promise me you'll be brave." "Okay. I promise." "I love you." She kisses him on the forehead. "I love you too, mom." She starts crying. She turns to the former leaders. "Please don't let him see this. Take him to another room. Please." The second one unties him and lifts him. They disappear into another room.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias. I'm so, so sorry." "Tris…" I feel something warm on my cheeks. Tears. She hugs me. "I love you. I'm sorry." She kisses me. I wrap my hand around her. "No. I'm not letting you go. Not again." "You have to. I'm sorry." She gently pulls away from me. She steps to the angels and slightly nods.

The second one comes from the other room. "She's ready." Says the first one. They all open their mouth and start saying something in Latin.

"_De caelo cecidisse in terram, __v__elocius et velocius, sine murmure euntes,__ u__re in lucem, evanescere sine visu!"_

She turns into a ray of light.

And then, within a second, she's gone.

**Now if any of you wonder what's the Latin thing (thank you google translate) behold my first English poem!**

**Fall from heaven to the ground,**

**Faster and faster, without sound,**

**Burn into light,**

**Disappear without sight.**

**I'm not particularly happy with it, especially with the last two lines. They seem kind of empty...**


	9. Chapter 9 - For Colin

**/empty (that was the original chapter title)**

_3 hours later_

I look up when I hear the door open. A young doctor walks in. "We got the blood work back. He's got a minor kidney failure, probably caused by a drug that Mary gave him and he's slightly dehydrated. We'll give him saline and he'll have to be on dialysis for a week but then he'll be fine." He stops for a second or two. "I'm sorry for your lost. But how did it…" I look away and he stops. He starts hanging a saline bag above Colin. "We'll put him on dialysis later, because we need to sedate him."

After… after that the angels have disappeared leaving only tiny black feathers behind. Colin was unconscious again. I ran back to the hospital. The doctors there took him for tests and I tried to find Caleb. But he found me instead. "Tobias! What happened? Where's Tris?" "She's…She's…" I couldn't get myself to say the world dead. "She's…not an angel anymore." Then I started crying.

"Dad?" I look up. Colin finally woke up. "Hey Colin. How are you feeling, buddy?" "Dad, where's mom?" Now how are you supposed to tell a four-year-old that his mother… "Mommy's…gone somewhere…" "Oh… And when is she coming back?" I sigh. "Not for a very long time." "Can we send her a postcard?" He asks. I stroke his hair. "Sure…" He smiles and starts sleeping again.

When they take Colin away to run some tests Christina walks in. Her eyes are red and swollen. She hugs me. "I'm so sorry. It shouldn't end like this…" she says. "Have you told Colin?" "No…not really. I told him that…that she was gone for a long time…" I stop. "It's better for him to not know just now. The doctors said it's better to wait for a couple of days because a shock would be bad for him… And… I don't think I _can _tell him…" "I'm so sorry. Zeke says he's sorry too. He's with Mary…they need to talk. And Will's gonna tell her family…" She hugs me again and then she leaves.

As much as I hate to do it, I have to go to our apartment the next day. I need to pick up some stuff for Colin. I walk there.

I know there's absolutely no chance of her coming back… but I can't stop myself from hoping. Maybe when I open the door and she's gonna be on our bed or in Colin's room or somewhere and just sit there and… no. It's stupid. It's only gonna hurt more.

But still, five years ago I thought she was dead and then she showed up in my bathroom… And when I thought she was not coming back, she came. How am I supposed not to hope?

So here I am. In front of our room. Just two days ago everything was normal. I slowly turn the key around and open the door.

It's empty.

Of course it's empty. What was I thinking? Still I check Colin's room and the bathroom.

I knew it was stupid hoping.


	10. Chapter 10 - For me

Still everything crashes inside me. Now that I'm here… it's like this place is filled with memories and they're flowing through me and it's just too much.

I lay on her side of the bed. The pillow still smells like her. I burry my face into it.

I miss her so much. It's even worse than the first time, if that's even possible. It's like a big piece of me is missing.

I stay here for a long time, just breathing in her smell because I am unable to do anything else.

"Please, come back. Please." I whisper in her pillow.

Then I have to go. I don't want to leave Colin alone for too long. I pick up his favorite toy and some clothes and go.

Back in the hospital I run into Caleb. "Tobias," he says "How are you doing?" I tell him I'm okay, which is a lie and he knows it. "I work as much as possible. It's the best way to get distracted." I nod and then go to Colin.

_3 weeks later_

I sleep on the couch. I just can't sleep in a half empty bed. I told Colin after the trial. Mary got 2 years in jail and lost her medical license. Caleb works way too much. Sometimes, more than twelve hours a day. I just try to make it through the day. I take Colin to kindergarten. I go to work. I pick up Colin. He goes in his room. He's become very quiet. I just sit on the couch, missing her more and more every second.

When Colin's asleep I go back in our bedroom. Her smell is slowly fading out.

Then, when I can't take it anymore I go back on the couch and try to sleep.

And so it repeats every day. Then there's guilt. I mean she did it for me and for Colin. Caleb told me a thousand times it's not but I still feel like it's my fault. I should have insisted when the angels said that killing me is not an option. It should have been me. Why didn't I insist?

I can't force myself to sleep on the couch today. I don't know why. I go to our bedroom and sleep on my side. It's to empty but I don't think I'm going to bear another night on that stupid couch. I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up around 3 am from a nightmare. I jump up and go to pour myself a glass of water. When I come back somebody's lying on her side and at first I think it's Colin. Maybe he had a nightmare too. But when I come closer I realize it's not Colin.

Oh my god.

She's back.

"Tris?" I whisper.

Nothing. She's sleeping. I step to her and slightly shake her to wake her up. "Tris?"

She turns around, facing me. She slowly opens her beautiful eyes. I slowly kiss her. "I missed you so much" I whisper and kiss her again, this time for a longer time.

I wake up on the couch.

No, no, no, no, no. Please don't let this be just a dream. No.

I burry my face in my hands. No. It can't be a dream. She seemed so real. I can still feel her lips on my lips.

In the end I do go in our bedroom. But I sleep on her side.

I don't think I was sleeping for more than five minutes when I am awoken by some shaking. I see Tris.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on my side." She says with a serious voice.

It's just a dream.

"You're not dreaming. I can pinch you if you want," she says like she's reading my mind. She's smiling now.

That smile.

I get up. "You're real?" "Yes." "And you're staying?" "Yes,"

I hug her tightly. She's real. She's back. And now that I have her back, I'm never ever letting her go again.

The end


	11. AN

**Yes NOW it's definitely over. I kinda feel sad because I really loved writing all three parts. Who knows, maybe I'm good guys POV because if I did this like in a girl's POV it would be harder because girls (and I say that with all respect because I'm a girl too) are more emotional, at least most of the girls are and I'm not really that good at emotions. **

**Yesterday I was just walking (my parents dragged me outside) and I was listening to What does the fox say because this song always makes me laugh and I kind of thought of this:**

**Imagine that I write part 4. I'm not gonna, of course, but part 2 and 3 were named like two Evanescence songs. I mean, I didn't name Missing after Missing from Evanescence. That was just a coincidence. **

**But just imagine. I'd name it What do the angels say and Tobias would sing while Tris and Colin would make that weird fox noises. And they would be dressed like rappers. **

**But that's too crazy, even for me. **

**I might be writing some more Divergent fan fictions, I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm in ultimate fangirl mode right now. I started re-reading Divergent. I have Divergent and Insurgent at home in Slovenian but Allegiant isn't translated yet and I don't want to buy the English books (I do have allegiant on my dad's kindle) so for the past 6 months I annoyed the girl at the bookstore. And now, they finally have a date of when it's coming out translated and they didn't even screw up the title, like they normally do! So on 12****th**** of September I will sprint to the bookstore and punch the people in front of me because I need to get a copy.**

**So yes, it's done. **

**What am I gonna write now? Maybe some Fourtris oneshots…**


End file.
